Mating Lemons: Warriors!
by Morningleap
Summary: Welcome to Morningleaps Lemonade Stand, I destroyed my last Lemonade Stand because no one was coming to get lemonade. Yeah, anyway, this one is accepting OCs, so send'em in. :D [[PAUSE NO MORE REQUESTS RIGHT NOW!]]
1. The Form

_Name:_

_Appearance:_

_Personality:_

_Special Features, If Any:_

_Virgin?:_

* * *

_Name:_

_Appearance:_

_Personality:_

_Special Features, If Any:_

_Virgin?:_

* * *

_(Rape, lust, love.):_

_Plot?: (If you don't want to make your own plot just leave it blank. :])_


	2. EmberxStormxBandit (LoveLust)

Emberfur padded through the forest, her mouse dangling from her fangs, blood stained her teeth from the kill. She walked on, but her mind anxiously awaited getting back to camp. She **needed **Stormheart.

Her tail lashed with wanting as she entered the camp territory, casually examining the cats that scurried about, doing daily tasks. She shook off her fur as she dropped her scrawny mouse on the fresh-kill pile and looked around for Stormheart. She saw him loitering near the apprentice den, just looking around.

She bounded over to him, and she smiled when she saw the sun casting brilliant rays of golden onto his gray and white pelt. He was incredibly handsome, his long legs and muscular build. Every she-cat wanted him, but she got him. She never was a shy she-cat, she always was incredibly forward, never wanting to keep to herself.

"Stormheart," Emberfur greeted him, nuzzling into his neck with her head and he replied with a purr.

"Emberfur, out hunting?" He asked sincerely.

"Yes, want to eat?" She asked, starting towards the fresh-kill pile, he nodded and followed her, his tail swishing calmly.

He purposely picked out the mouse she had killed, and she laughed. She picked out a rather sizable dove. She chomped down hers within minutes. Where he slowly bit into the miniscule creature, eating it slowly.

Emberfur never was a shy she-cat, but now she was having a hard time spitting out that she wanted to mate for the first time with the tom.

"Um, Stormheart?" She mumbled as she licked around her jowls. He stopped towering over the mouse and sat up, licking around his whiskers and then listening intentively, "Would you, uh, like to go for a walk?"

"Love to," Stormheart agreed straightaway, shaking off his pelt and following Emberfur into the forest.

Emberfur was now twitching in nervousness, her tail kept low to the forest floor. She stopped near the pond, the azure waters sparkling radiantly under the flaring sun. Stormheart sat beside her, unaware of Emberfurs intentions.

"Stormheart," Emberfur started, Stormheart brought his attention to the she-cat, who looked up with peach-colored eyes, "I want to..."

Stormheart tackled her, pinning her to the ground as she laid on her back.

"I was thinking the same thing." He whispered lovingly.

She looked happily up at him, before burying her muzzle into his, her tongue meeting his. His member began to unsheathe, hung low between his legs. It was so long the tip grazed against Emberfurs belly. She opened her eyes with a twitch of her body as the tip touched her. He pulled away from her, laughing and crawling off her.

She flipped over, crouching into a mating position, she swayed her tail out of the way, leaving her core high in the air. Stormheart mounted her, leaving the head of his member at her entrance. She'd never seen the seductive, commanding side of the sensitive tom. He stuck the tip inside her, but pulled out, doing this several times before she reached the point of wanting to claw his eyes out.

"Stop it, Stormheart," She mewled with a smile, "Please..."

He laughed, but continued to tease the she-cat until she was wet. She finally couldn't take it anymore, pushing onto the member until it was fully inside her.

"Ah..." She gasped, he ignored her interrupting the teasing, and started thrusting into her. His barbs scraped against her walls, "Oh, yes, faster..."

He quickened inside her, waves of pleasure rippled through her fur. She bucked against him with every thrust.His claws digging into her thighs to hold her onto his member.

"Oh... Yes, give it to me!" She yowled, cats throughout the forest could have heard them, surely.

A slapping sound was made as he pumped in and out of her, groans escaped his mouth as he penetrated her.

"Ugh... You're tight." He moaned, his eyes closed in ecstacy.

"Harder, give it to me harder! Oh, yes!" She moaned.

She fully allowed him to tear her up with his huge cock. She felt it pulsing inside, she knew he was close to exploding in climax, but he pulled out of her. She whimpered, but knew what he was doing. He walked around her, circling her, she watched mezmirized at his member that swayed mindlessly between his legs. He abruptly slammed his member down her throat. She wasted no time sucking it.

Swirling her tongue around the top, and licking the shaft. The barbs stabbed into her throat, but she paid no mind, one paw massaging his balls the other massaging his shaft.

"Ah, ah, ooohhh, fuck!" He groaned as he released inside her mouth, some cum leaking out of her mouth and onto the ground, the rest, she swallowed.

"Mmh..." She licked all of the cum up, swallowing, "Delicious..."

"You little slut." He scoffed at her.

"Hehe, come on, round two?" She asked sweetly, raising her rump into the air.

Bandit sat nearby on a two-leg fence, his huge member dangled between his legs as he watched, wide-eyed, at the two warriors fucking right in his gaze. He couldn't believe they hadn't noticed him, the fence sat fairly close to them.

The tom penetrated her fiercely, making her yowl in bliss for the whole forest to hear.

"Oh... I can't take it anymore!" The tan tom hissed, his dark mask hid his amber eyes as he closed them, leaping from the fence.

He stalked over to the two warriors, his member still drooping out of its sheath. He sat right next to the cats. Watching them hardened his member, it erected, pushing against his belly. He finally stood, nudging the warriors gently.

"What?" Stormheart hissed, seeing the tom, with a fully erect cock, turned him on even more.

"Oh~ Wow," Emberfur mewed at the sight of the member, it was huge, bigger than Stormheart.

Stormheart fell out of the tabby she-cat, and laid on his back. Emberfur mounted him, slamming down onto him, and signaled for Bandit to join them. Bandit instantly caught on, mounting her and slamming into her ass, she moaned.

"Oh... You're so big..." She moaned to the kittypet, who responded by fucking her as hard as possible, "Ah, ah, ah, ah!"

"Squeeze my cock, tramp." Emberfurs mate spat as she started to enjoy the kittypets member more than his.

She started humping the member, the two tomhoods made her whine in pleasure.

"Ooh, yes, oh my Starclan! Right there, right there! Oh!" Bandit slammed into her, hitting a sweet spot as she moaned.

"Oh... I-I'm cum-cumming..." Bandit flatered, exploding inside the she-cats rear.

"Urgh!" Stormheart grunted as he came inside the she-cat, "Oh yes..."

She fell over, landing on her side, she shook violently.

"That-That was fantastic." She told the two toms who sat grooming their cocks together.

"I'm Bandit, by the way. I've got to get back," Bandit said, but Stormheart stopped him.

"Meet us here tomorrow," Stormheart said, leaving a sly smirk on the kittypets face.


	3. Snow x Tiger (Rape)

Snowpaw paddled through the waters, swishing her tail as she swam. She wanted to be the best fisher and swimmer in the clan, so she swam most of the time. Plus, she found it a nice exercise and a fun activity. She gripped her claws into the shore as she reached it, and pulled herself out, shaking her fur.

She sighed as she sat on her haunches, looking at her... lower half. She hissed under her breath. She was still in heat. This was Snowpaws first time going into heat, and she knew what it meant. She shook off her fur again, and started stalking to the forest. When a familiar tabby tom poked into the clearing.

"Tigerpaw." She stated, pressing her tail roughly against her hind.

"Snowpaw, what are you doing?" He asked, walking towards her than settling down on her haunches, "I saw you slip out of the apprentice den this morning."

"I-I'm fine." She mewled, her voice cracking, "How are you?"

"Fine," He replied, "What-"

"I gotta go now, bye!" Snowpaw blurted out before pushing her way past him and into the forest.

Tigerpaw watched her, and grinned as she passed. He smelled her scents, and knew. Snowpaw vanished, but Tigerpaw eagerly followed...

Tigerpaw watched as she bent over a small puddle, lapping at the water with her barbed tongue. He snickered as his member began to slide from its sheath. He wasn't new to sex, and he knew what he was going to do.

He dropped into a hunting crouch, and started stalking over to the she-cat. He leaped, like the ivory she-cat was fresh-kill. She snarled, her fangs poking out from under he jowls. She wiggled under him. But he was a muscular tom, and she was agile she-cat.

He positioned at her core, and she winced.

"Tigerpaw... please, let me go, I won't tell anyone, I promise." She cried softly, her azure eyes becoming foggy and half-closed.

"No, but this is good." Tigerpaw assured her, "It will help with your... little problem. And, it will be great for me."

"Tigerpaw, I-I didn't think you were like this-"

"Things change, now just be quiet." He hissed, sticking the tip of his barbed member in her. She winced, "Get ready,"

"No, wait, please- Ah!" She screeched as he slammed into her. His member tore at her virgin walls and pain shot through her.

"Ah, fuck, you're tight!" Tigerpaw grunted, starting to thrust into her.

"Oh..." She moaned she started to feel pleasure, "Wait... Tigerpaw... please..."

He slammed all the way in her, then stayed there, moving back and forth to tease the she-cat. She squirmed, her juices starting to flood out of her and around the cock inside her.

"Oh, Tigerpaw, give it to me." She groaned, pushing even farther onto the member.

"Haha, you're such a little slut." He moaned, starting to pump into the she-cat.

"Oh, yeah, fuck me..." Snowpaw moaned, letting Tigerpaw penetrate her walls.

"Oh, you are tight." He stated, digging his claws into the white she-cats thighs.

"I think I'm going to-"

"Don't. Not yet, too fast." Tigerpaw ordered, pulling his cock out of her pussy.

"No, please, fuck me!" She begged, raising her rump up.

"I will, in your ass!" He hissed, slamming his cock into her ass-hole. She spat in pain.

"Ah! Oh... Fuck!" She screeched.

He took his paw off of her thigh, putting it on her core and rubbing it as he began to fuck the she-cat. He stuck his whole paw in her tight core, starting to fuck her with his paw.

"Oh, Tigerpaw! Yes! Yes! Yes! Right there!" She moaned, bucking onto the tom.

"I'm about to cum in your ass!" He hissed, pumping insanely quick into the she-cats tail-hole until he climaxed inside the tight she-cat.

"I-I-I- Ah!" She moaned as her juices soaked the toms dark paw.

He pulled out of her, his dick going limp, but still hanging between his legs.

"Oh, Tigerpaw... that was phenomenal!" She told him, rolling over and looking up at him.

"Maybe we'll do it again sometime..." Tigerpaw shrugged, stalking away.


	4. Cloud x Snow (Rape)

_**In the POV of Cloudclaw~**_

_I remember seeing his face as he, my brother, fell. The horrific and awful stench of blood already lurked in the foggy air of the morning battle. It was like my whole world crashed when I saw him. My heart, it sank down into my stomach. I quickly made it over to him, but he would not move, he would not speak, but he was breathing. _

_We rushed him to the medicene den; and failed with many unsuccessful tries to wake him. They still don't know if he'll ever open his eyes again. I'm so angry. I'm so heartbroken, I'd do anything. And I know who did it._

_A little gray she-cat with white spots that goes by the name, Snowstorm. She's in another clan, but I will find a way to get to her._

_Kill her? No, hell no, that's far too easy. I have something else planned._

**XXXXX**

_I snuck out of camp during when most of the cats were hunting or training, it had been a busy leaf-bare and everyone was doing anything that they could to revive the clan of it's once rich supply of food and herbs. _

_I ducked under a fallen log, half of it hoisted into the air by a rock. I climbed up trees, trying to see Four Trees. I made it to the top, looking over the land, I saw it in my blue gaze and quickly climbed down to get to it._

_I followed the tree into other clan territory, and tried to sniff out a hunting cat. Of course, I ran into many who weren't her, and snuck past them. I finally found her though, ducked under a tree, sleeping peacefully. Talk about a rude awakening._

_I got right behind her, carefully moved her tail and stuck my nose to her core, in heat. Wasn't surprised, most of the she-cats were. _

_I mounted her, trying not to wake her until I was in action. I carefully kept my front paws where hers were, and my back legs squeezed against her. She was fully secured, and I dug my fangs into her scruff, piercing her skin. The taste of blood filled my mouth._

_"Ah! What the fuck?" Snowstorm struggled under my grip, but even the amazing fighter couldn't get away., "L-let me go, what do you want?"_

_"You practically killed my brother!" I hissed into her ear, she spat to herself, looking down in defeat._

_"Is your name Cloudclaw?" She asked, I nodded, "Listen, I'm sorry, but it was either him or me!"_

_"It doesn't matter I'm still doing this, for him," I assured her and she quizzically twisted her head around to see me._

_"Do what?" She asked, a sense of fear and confusion in her voice. _

_I let silence follow._

_"Have you ever mated before?" I asked, the words rung in her ears after the silence._

_"No, I have not," She muttered, then her voice rose, "Please, let me go."_

_I had been thinking about her hot core their whole convorsation, letting my member unsheath and get hard. Their was no room for her to slide her tail back, I was in the way. I wanted to cause her pain, and this was an excellent way to do it._

_I placed my member at the core, and she squirmed under me again, struggling to get away. _

_"I swear," She started, her teeth clenched together, "If you do this, I will kill you."_

_I replied only with slamming into her, her cries were loud and rung through the forest. I continued to penetrate her until every bit of me was inside her. I started thrusting in and out, her tightness squeezed around my tomhood. _

_She hissed and spat, but I didn't stop, I continued to give her all I had. My sharp, pointed barbs tore at her virgin walls and she wouldn't stop screaming. _

_Her whole body jerked forward with every thrust and she made it clear to me that she was in pain. I sure wasn't. I grunted as ecstacy spread through my body. Bliss and pleasure my skin tingle and my fur stand on end._

_She had been silent for many minutes, just letting me use her as her fangs were clenched together. She didn't warn me when her juices started flowing, out of her and onto my cock. _

_"So soon, little Snowstorm?" I asked, releasing her scruff and pulling out of her._

_"I-is it over?" She faltered, wiggling again, trying to escape._

_"Far from it." I told her, positioning myself at her tail hole._

_"No, please! - Ah!" She screamed as I slammed into her tail hole._

_Instantly, I moaned in pleasure. I started pumping into her as hard as I could, making her scream again. I bit into her scruff again, making sure she was held down securely, before quickening my pace. _

_"Please - Oh.. - Stop!" She groaned. I spread my hind legs to get a better in a better position to fuck her._

_She was starting to feel a little pleasure, getting used to my hard member inside her. As she started, I was close to an end. I could feel my self pulsing inside her._

_"I'm about cum," I stated between clenched teeth, continuing to fuck her in her tail-hole._

_I started slowing down. One more hard thrust inside her sent my cum inside her._

_"Oh..." I groaned, falling out of her and letting her fall over, panting._

_I regained my footing, trying not to be too exhausted from it. She panted deeply, cum running out of her and onto the forest floor._

_"Now, I could kill you right now, or you could meet me here tomorrow and we'll do this again," I told her, settling on my haunches and licking my self clean._

_"And if I say no? If I go back to camp and tell?" She asked, stopping between words to take a breath._

_"I will exiled, but then again," I started, "I will still be in the forest, I could still sneak into camp and kill you."_

_She looked around, thinking._

_"Okay..." She roughly spat out, her eyes foggy, "I'll meet you here tomorrow."_

_I laughed, helping her up with my muzzle and watching her wobble into the forest._

_"Slut..." I muttered, before leaping back home through the trees._

**XXXXX**

_Snowstorm laid in the nursery, three kits laid next her. Nuzzled deep into her long gray fur. Frostkit, Icekit, and Whitekit._

_"Wow, they really take after you I guess," Her mate in the clans told her, his jet black pelt shimmering under the light._

_"Yeah, I guess." Snowstorm agreed, thinking about her next meeting with Cloudclaw._

**XXXXX**

_I DECIDED TO OPEN THE OC REQUESTS AGAIN! YAY!_

_~ Morningleap_


	5. Raven x Blue (Lust)

**((IS ANYONE WRITING MATING LEMONS? I want to request! :D))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or anything related to Warriors, I merely own the characters in this particular lemon and plot. This contains VERY strong language and mature sex scenes. You've been Warned.**

**XxXxXx**

_Summary: Ravenfall has always thought her apprentice, Bluepaw, was quite good looking. He was about to become a warrior, and she decides to congratulate him in her own kind of way._

**XxXxXx**

Ravenfall stuck her head into the apprentice den, eyeing around for Bluepaw. He laid in a nest near the entrance and wasn't hard to locate. He stirred as she entered, almost detecting her presence.

He blinked one eye open, groggily.

"Ravenfall?" He asked, raising his head off of his soft nest to look at his mentor, "It's so early... And it's my last day, I'm becoming a warrior today!"

"I know," She agreed, walking over to him, and nudging the crook of his body for him to stand, "I thought I could give you one more... lesson."

"Okay," He shrugged, yawning and out stretching his front legs before standing, "If you say so, you're still my mentor at the moment,"

"Yes I am," She nodded at him, bounding out of the den and swaying away.

He eagerly followed, and started convorsation with her as they walked to their destination.

"What do you think my warrior name will be?" He asked multiple times, then afterwards stating plenty of examples, "Blueheart... Bluejump... Bluestep... Blueleap... Blueclaw?"

"We're here," She told him, then looked at him, "And definitely Bluestep."

He laughed before looking around quizzically, "Where are we?"

"They call this the mating grounds," She explained, starting to wander around the large patch of dirt that was hidden by lots of thick brambles where their was only one entrance that Bluepaw didn't even notice walking through.

"Mating?" He asked, he looked at her, "Why'd you bring me here?"

"For this," She grabbed him, flipping him over on his back and laying on top of him. Muzzle to muzzle, "Bluepaw, have you ever mated before?"

"N-No..." He admitted, and she smiled at him seductively.

She said no more, going lower and analyzing his tomhood that was sheathed. She used one paw to rub his balls, and he squirmed and moaned. His long, hard member soon was exposed. Pre leaking from the tip. She hungrily lapped at the shaft of the hard cock, making him groan with bliss.

She continued to massage his balls at the same time, engulfing the member and bobbing her head up and down.

She felt herself get wet, imagining the hard cock inside her when he blew cum all over her. She was surprised, looking at him as he nervously looked up and at her.

"So soon? You're such a rookie, but you're still rock-hard." She told him, and laid on her back, "Do me,"

He chuckled, getting up and mounting her. Her let his member lay on her belly for a minute, leftover cum from his light blue pelt rubbed onto her tortoiseshell fur as he rubbed his cock on her core.

She winced, whimpering and anxiously moving her hips around.

"Please, Bluepaw," She begged, and he obeyed. He let his tip slid into her before he started pumping into her slowly.

"Oh yes." He grunted, watching hiself thrust into her.

"Oh yeah, harder," She groaned, bucking up onto the dick.

He quickened, starting to pant and pulse inside her as he came close to climax again.

"Ungh..." She moaned as he began to slam into her as hard as he could, using her as his fuck toy. He gave her no mind and went as he fast and hard as he could.

His eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth clench as she squeezed around his barbed cock with her walls.

"Yes! Yes! Give it to me!" She yelled. He pulled out, spurting onto her belly and leaving drops of hot, white cum on her core and above it.

She pushed him over, he laid on his back again, his member still glistening with his cum and her juices. She mounted him, starting to move around her hips and groan.

"Yes... Fuck my cock..." He grunted, letting her do everything.

She worked his member, moaning as she squeezed it with her pussy and bucked against her.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" She squeaked every time she bucked against it, getting close to finally cumming. She released her juices onto his cock, and fell over off of him backwards.

She then got on her fours, not really realizing she was in a hunting crouch. He mounted her, and positioned at her tail-hole. She didn't object, she wasn't new to that. He slammed in at full speed, sending a screech through her teeth as he began to penetrate her ass.

He jerked into her, slower and harder.

"Oh!" She squealed repeatedly.

"Yes, Ravenfall!" He screamed, "You're so good."

"Yes, give it to me!" She yelled in reply, bucking against him until he finally came.

"Ahhh..." He groaned, all of him inside her as he slammed once more into her tail-hole.

The white substance leaked out around his dick and onto the dirt terrain of the mating grounds.

"Wow..." Bluepaw said quietly to himself, making Ravenfall giggle and shake off her pelt.

"Three times? Good job," She told him, swaying her tail as she exited the mating grounds, she turned around, "Oh, and do hurry, your warrior ceremony should be in about... An hour or so,"

"R-Right..." He gasped.

And she bounded away.

**XXXXX**

_This was really shooorrrttt. Sorry. This was a little more explicet then they usually are... Sorry about that, too. _

_Anyway, it's late. I'm tired. Goodnight me homies._

_~ Morningleap_


	6. AN

_Authors Note_

_**I do not do characters from the books unless they are characters that are in the earlier books. I did not read most of them, I only read the first two or three, but if you know characters in those books you want to request that's fine.**_

_**Also, please, no Yuri (Lesbians, for those who don't know that,) not because I'm against it, but because I cannot write it for the life of me, I suck at it. But Yaoi (Gay) is fine.**_

_~ Love you guys, Morningleap._


	7. CloudedxSplash&CloudedxDawn (Rape)(Lust)

The wind whistled through the air of the darkened forest where Cloudedlily lay in the nursery of camp. She blinked an eye open; something didn't feel right.

She rose her head and looked around, but nothing unusual came into vision. Until she looked down, three kits that blended perfectly with her pelt laid next to her. Coldkit, however, the unusually torbie patched she-kit was gone.

She carefully slid away from her sleeping children, not wanting to wake them, and dashed from the den. She got to the forest and started desperately calling out for her, silence.

She got deeper, when she heard something.

_"Please - Ah! - l-let me go, Splashface!" _

That was her! She wandered farther, tracking down the noise. Gasping in horror, she couldn't believe what she saw.

A ebby, pure black tabby tom was mating with the kit. She easily identified him as Splashface, that horrible tom that exiled from the clan. His large paws locked her in place and he pierced her scruff with his fangs. Blood stained her hind legs and pooled on the ground under her.

"Stop!" Cloudedlily called out, rushing over to them, without thinking.

The tom whipped around, grabbing Coldkit by the throat and pulling her away. He held a unusually sharp claw to the she-kits throat, snarling and showing even sharper teeth.

"L-Listen," Cloudedlily faltered cautiously, trying not to make the tom do anything rash, "I'll do anything, j-just let her go."

The tom calmed himself, eyeing the trembling multi-colored kit in his grasp, then back to her.

"You'll take her place," He scoffed, his voice deep, "And I'll release her."

"Me?" She asked, not wanting to believe the request.

"Yes," He sat on his haunches, still holding the kit down, "Or you can watch me rape, then kill, your daughter."

She nodded slowly, and crouched down, exactly where Coldkit had laid. Her paw-pads touched the blood that stained the ground and trembled slightly with fear.

He practically tossed Coldkit away, her landing was rough and she hit the ground with plenty of force. She just sat there, watching Splashface mount her mother, then ran back to the den.

His hard dick was fully erect, the tip oozing pre-cum as he rubbed the top on her core. She had mated before, but was scared. Her mate, Dawnspots, didn't have a member this big.

He rubbed against her for a few more seconds, getting her wet. She trembled as she became very wet, almost wanting the member inside her.

He suddenly slammed into her, wasting no time and giving no mercy.

"Ah!" She screamed as the barbs tore at her insides, her walls squeezing around his cock.

"Uh, yeah," He grunted as he started thrusting into the she-cat furiously.

"Ah..." She gasped as he continued to fuck her. Her body jerked forward with every thrust, his force plentiful and merciless. Coldkit sat watching teary-eyed, trying to look away.

"Yes - You're so tight," He moaned, bending over her body to bite into her scruff.

"Splashface..." She moaned, starting to feel pleasure with the tom, then quickly fixed herself.

"Ha, you like it," He groaned, slamming into her even harder now.

"Ah! N-No..." She moaned, feeling the cock pulsing inside her as he continued to hit her G-spot, "Oh yes..."

"Ha, slut!" He hissed, penetrating her g-spot almost instantly.

"Oh, yes! Ah!" She moaned.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**  
_**While all this is happening...**_  
**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Dawnspots crept into he nursery. He couldn't sleep, and wanted to visit his mate. Confusion built as he stared at the nest where his mate usually lay. Their three kits that matched Cloudedlilys gingery pelt laid in the nest, blissfully sleeping. Coldkit hadn't made it back to camp yet.

He bounded away, needing to find his missing family. He stuck his nose to the air, trying to pick up a scent. When a familiar one came into play.

Like a mixture of blood and... something else he couldn't quite put his tongue on. He followed it, and came into a small clearing to see something awful.

Cloudedlily was being fucked pretty hard by Splashface, that dick-head that got kicked out of the clan for raping cats.

Anger stirred inside him, not _only_ for Splashface, but to Cloudedlily. She was moaning and practically begging for Splashface to fuck her.

"Oh, Splashface, yes!" Cloudedlily screamed, bucking against the tom who had this look of pure evil and happiness on his face.

"Grr... Splashface!" Dawnspots growled, leaping towards the dark tom who was now hissing and fighting back to much larger tan tom.

Without really thinking, Dawnspots repeatedly struck Splashface, leaving scars and scratches on his body until he finally slit his throat.

"Dawnspots, I'm so glad you're here I-"

"Shut up!" Dawnspots hissed, "I heard you moaning his name! How could you do this to me?"

"He was raping me!" She hissed back, standing, "You know his background!"

"Even if he was, you liked it." He scoffed at her.

"I..." It was true, "Is there a way I could... repay you?"

"Ha," He laughed and looked at his mate, who laid on her back, exposing her sweet core, "Slut.."

He gave in, mounting her and rubbing against her belly until his long pick tomhood came out. He positioned himself, before slamming in.

"Ah, yes!" Cloudedlily screamed, the penetration instantly hitting her g-spot.

He began to viciously pump into the she-cat, her juices flooding around his member. She finally came, screeching through the trees.

"You little slut," He muttered, continuing to give her everything he had. He pulled out of her pussy, making her whimper.

"Wait, please, put it back in," She begged, moving her hips trying to get back on the cock.

He then positioned it at her tail-hole, she purred, and he slammed in again.

"Ah! Yes! Fuck me!" She screamed, bucking against him again.

He began to pump as fast as he could, and finally his dick began to pulse inside her.

"Yes, squeeze my cock," Dawnspots grunted. She squeezed around him, and he came inside her tail-hole, "Ah..."

"Oh yes..." She moaned, letting Dawnspots pull out of her.

"Now I want you to go back to the nursery, you've learned your lesson, we'll tell the leader about your rape tomorrow," Dawnspots told her, and helped her walk back to the nursery.

**XXXXX**

Sorry, this is a lot shorter than I planned it and happens pretty quickly. Also, I know you probably expected Dawnspots to join them, but I couldn't handle him being mad at her for being raped. Anyway, continue to request.

I want to know what you guys think of Kit Lemons? I think I'm going to make a whole other story with kit lemons only, because I don't want incest and kits to get mixed up with my regular lemons.

Good idea? Bad Idea?

~ Morningleap


	8. Kits

_Type: Gay/Straight/Lesbian - Rape/Love/Lust: Various - Various_

_Characters - Various_

_WARNING: THIS CONTAINS STORIES FOR ONLY MATURE AUDIENCES. IF YOU ONLY TRIED TO FIND LEMONS TO WRITE BAD COMMENTS ABOUT THEM I WANT YOU TO KNOW: I TRULY DO NOT CARE AT ALL. SAY A BAD COMMENT, I'LL COMMENT RIGHT BACK. _

_Disclaimer: Hey, writing these in celebration of the deleting of my kit and incest lemons. No one wanted to read them I suppose except a few people so I'm clashing them with my regular lemons. #dealwithit These ARE kit lemons and if you're not okay with that: Buh-bye._

_These have absolutely no plots what-so-ever. These are a few different lemons based off different kit lemons. Send in your kits for the next kit chapter. _

XXX

**Coldkit x Brownfur**

Brownfur shook off his pelt as he waited for Coldkit to exit the nursery, her icy white fur was impossible not to notice as she tumbled from the den with her brothers. Brownfur had been mating with Coldkit for a few weeks now. Coldkit eyed him and sighed, scampering over to the large tom.

"Hi, Brownfur." She mewled unexcitedly.

"What's the matter, not happy about our next session?"

"'Course I am, but, could you not be so hard this time?" She asked.

"Shh! Cats might hear you, come on." Brownfur told the she-kit, grasping into her neck and sulking into the forest. He quickly found a nice secluded spot and laid down the kit. She did what they usually did, dropping into a hunting crouch and letting Brownfur mount her. He rubbed his sheath against her backside, letting the member reveal itself and poke into the she-kits core. She mewed a little as it jabbed into her, making Brownfur chuckle.

Brownfur entered her slowly, "Oooh, yes."

He started thrusting in and out at a normal speed, her squeaks making him even harder as he got deeper.

"Oh yeah, you like that?" Brownfur asked, slamming roughly into her, making her moan in response, "Moan for me, Coldkit."

"Aah..." She moaned as he hit a good spot, his large member was barely half way into her and she backed up a little to get more it, "F-Faster, Brownfur."

"There you go," He told her, rewarding her with even more of his large tomhood.

"Mmh!" She groaned as he hit her g-spot with on hard thrust. Brownfur started quickening his pace as his member began pulsing inside her.

"Oh, Starclan... I'm gonna cum," He told her, pumping even harder into her. She began moaning with every thrust and eventually came all over his member, "That's a good girl."

"Oh, Brownfur! Yes! Yes right there!" She yowled, making him begin to pump wildly into her as he shot his load inside her.

"Oh, yes..." He groaned as he came, throwing his head back and pulling out afterwards.

"Now go back home, they'll be wondering where you are." Brownfur told the she-cat lazily, letting her run back towards camp.

XXX

**Tigerkit x Snakekit**

Tigerkit and Snakekit had been wanting to try something they saw their parents do the other day. They found a nice spot beside the pond and began.

"This is how mom did it, right?" Tigerkit asked his brother, his tiny orange tabby body crouching down and moving his tail.

"Yep, and I'll do this..." Snakekit mounted Tigerkit, instantly, Snakekits sheath rubbed against Tigerkits tailhole, making him gasp and his member to slide out.

Snakekit jabbed his tomhood into his brother who hissed at this.

"Ouch! Stop, Snakekit I don't like it." Tigerkit struggled, but Snakekit held him down. Moaning as he began to thrust into him. He fell out a few times, but eventually got the hang of it.

"Oh, wow..." Snakekit moaned as he penetrated his brother, "Rock your hips a little, Tigerkit."

"S-Snakekit -"

"Do it."

Tigerkit obeyed and rocked his hips as Snakekit did him.

"Oh, yes, Tigerkit." Snakekit groaned, leaning over and biting into Tigerkits scruff.

"Oh - Ah!" Tigerkit moaned as it began to feel good, his tiny member coming out of sheath and his rocking quickening, "Harder, Snakekit."

"Ah, ah, ah - Oooh..." Snakekit moaned as he went even harder with each thrust.

"Snakekit! Snakekit, yes!" Tigerkit screamed his brothers name as he came, his cum landing on the ground below him.

Snakekit wasn't done yet, though. Snakekit pulled out and began rubbing his small member. Tigerkit rolled over onto his back. Snakekit moaning loudly as he came on his brothers stomach.

"Oh..." Snakekit groaned as he fell over beside his brother, "That was amazing..."

"You want to do it again?" Tigerkit asked.

"Certainly."

XXX

**Darkpaw x Foxkit**

"Darkpaw!" Foxkit ran over to her lover very quickly, "Ready?"

"Definitely." Darkpaw purred, grabbing her scruff and carrying her off into the forest.

"There." Foxkit pointed a paw at a totally bare spot on the ground.

Darkpaw dropped her down onto the spot, flipping her onto her back and mounting her. He humped into her for a minute until his member was fully exposed. He dipped his member inside her and quickly pulled out.

"Oh..." She whimpered as he pulled out, squirming and waiting.

He did this many more times until she was very wet.

"Please, Darkpaw..." She begged, making Darkpaw purr again and enter her slowly, "A-Ah..."

Darkpaw pulled half-way out, starting to pump into her with only half of his tomhood. Making her squeal and him grunt.

Foxkit whimpered as Darkpaw began to quicken the pace and slam into her g-spot.

"Oh! Oh, Yes!" Foxkit yowled, rocking her hips and grinding against Darkpaw.

"Say my name!" Darkpaw hissed, slamming into the small she-cat, "Say it!"

"Darkpaw! Darkpaw, yes!" Foxkit yelled, squirming as she came on his member.

"So soon, little one?" Darkpaw asked her. He pulled out and laid on his back, letting his member stand into the air.

Foxkit got on top of him, raising her dripping core above his member and dropping down, making Darkpaw moan and throw his head up. Foxkit bounced on top of Darkpaw for a few more minutes.

"Oh, I'm cumming!" Darkpaw groaned, arching his hips up as he blew his load inside of her.

"Mmh... Darkpaw..." Foxkit mewled, falling over on top of Darkpaw as he rolled over and wrapped his tail around her.

"I love you, Foxkit."

"I love you, too, Darkpaw." Foxkit whispered, burying her head into his fur.

XXX

I don't know if I'll do anymore kit lemons, but I guess if thats what y'all want. **infinite shrugs**


End file.
